For several years X25 arguably has been the most sought-after beamline in the United States. The fact that macromolecular crystallographic measurements have competed so well recently for access to this facility speaks to the importance of the likely result, and the quality of preparations made by the experimenters. However, partially because the users who win time on the beamline have been from the most experienced groups in the U.S., and partially because there has been too little personnel available for teaching and supervision of visitors, the beamline has run in a relatively primitive mode for PX: substandard detectors, software that does not go beyond simple operations, and little assistance from experienced crystallographers beyond initial training in operation of the beamline. Therefore, we will embark on this technological development project to establish apparatus, software, and methods that not only will enhance our ability to make measurements that are impossible on NSLS dip ole bearrilines, but also will make absolutely the most efficient use of this precious resource. To some extent, projects 1. 1 and 1.2 are a part of this - development of software and hardware. X25 becomes the focus point where all of these developments must come together to achieve the highest goals and to solve the most difficult biological problems.